A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words
by godlytsundereleo
Summary: Rei Taniyama works with her sister Mai Taniyama for the SPR, she has always had a bit of a small crush on John Brown, But with the help of Yasu, it could be more.


**Anime: Ghost Hunt.**

**Main Pairing: John/Oc**

**Side Pairings: Yasu/Masako, Naru/Mai, Monk/Ayako**

**Rated: Unrated, most likely is just Teen or Mature.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt nor have I ever claimed to own said Anime and Manga, So yeah, this is a work for purely my amusement, so don't sue me, I have like, no money at all.**

**AN: So this is my first fanfic on this site! I have a wattpad if you wish to read the stories on it, but yeah, hope you enjoy the one shot.**

**Wattpad: ImawesomeKL**

**Tumblr: GodlyTsundereLeo**

**Rei's P.O.V**

The outside air was fresh, a scent of cherry blossoms wafted past my nose as I continued on my way to work, my sister, Mai Taniyama had left early this morning, leaving me on my own.

'I bet she just wanted to get there early to see Naru.' I thought to myself chuckling lightly. It was painfully obvious to anyone that Mai liked the narcissistic seventeen year old, who just happened to be our boss.

I continued walking and soon arrived at the Shibuya Paranormal Research Center and walked through the doors.

"Hello, welcome to the Shibuya Para-" Mai cut herself off when she noticed it was only me, "Oh, hiya sis." I simply raised a single eyebrow at her and tilted my head, noticing the empty lounge area.

"Mai, where is everyone?" I questioned, moving to sit down on the abandoned couch.

"Oh well, Bou-san isn't here yet, same with Ayako, Masako, Yasu, and John. Naru and Lin are in their offices." Mai explained to me, counting each person on her fingers. I nodded my head as Naru's voice called out from his office.

"Mai, Tea." It went silent as Mai stood up sighing.

"You know, he could at least say please! But no, nothing! Ugh!" Mai let out a small scream of annoyance before looking back at me, " Since I'm making his royal highness some tea do you want any Rei?

"That would be nice, thanks Mai." I replied smiling as I layed down, burying my face into the couch and waiting for the others to arrive its so quiet without them all here.

A few minutes went by as I thought of nothing, just content with the situation I was in, I heard the front door open and Mai greet the rest of the SPR team, I turned my head and watched them as they entered the room.

Ayako was hitting Bou-san over the back of his head with her purse, Bou-san only laughed at her, not seeming to mind it too much. Masako simply walked past all of them, sitting down opposite to the couch I was currently draped across. Yasu ran in and lifted up my legs, placed himself under them before sitting them back on his lap. John walked into the room, glancing around before seeing no seats available.

"Yo John I can sit up if you want, that or can I just like, lay my upper body on you?" I offered but with a questioning edge to it, truly I didn't mind just sitting up, I would have for Yasu but he took matters into his own hands.

John flashed me a smile, his bright blue eyes seemly looking into my soul.

"Thanks Rei, you can continue laying if you want, I really don't mind." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling all the while. I got up, taking into consideration not to accidentally kick Yasu while I was moving, I raised my upper body up, waiting till John sat down and got adjusted before draping my body across the two boys again, only this time my back was against the couch.

I glanced over to the coffee table and spotted the tea Mai had made for me only a few minutes earlier, I leaned over and carefully grabbed, making sure I didn't spill it all over John before taking a few sips. Mai looked at everyone smiling and asked if they would like some tea.

Ayako and Bou-san both said they would love some, Yasu let out a loud exclamation saying he wanted some, Masako raised the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth and muttered a quiet yes before offering to help Mai make the tea. John chuckled light and called out that he would also love some if it wasn't to much of a problem. Mai ran back into the kitchen, Masako following behind and they both started on the tea, quietly chatting to each other.

John started playing with my short brown hair and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling, suddenly I heard the sound of a camera clicking and opened my eyes to see that Yasu had pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of us.

"What are you dong Yasu?" I asked him lazily, glancing at his phone in confusion, "Correction, why are you taking a picture of John and I?" I questioned, confusion lacing my voice.

"I'm making a photo album, and I wanted some pictures of the both of you together." Yasu said quickly, I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and smiled at Yasu.

"How about you take some pictures of us right now? I don't mind, "I paused and looked up at John, a soft smile on my lips, "You don't mind do you?" I asked, I looked into John's amazing eyes and we held the stare, I could just look at them for ever.

A click of a camera going off snapped us both out of it, I only then seemed to notice that our lips were centimeters apart, I quickly pulled back blushing and looking away awkwardly, I glanced at the kitchen entryway and saw Mai staring at me smirking. I glared and stuck my tongue out at her.

"U-Um, I don't mind getting pictures taken of us." John finally said, breaking our awkward silence that had seemed to take over the room, even Bou-san and Ayako noticed. I nodded my head and looked at Yasu again.

"Well there's your answer, you have both of our consent to take tons of pictures of us." I spoke, trying to keep my voice from cracking awkwardly. I glanced at John and we made eye contact once again before I was looking away, a bright red blush staining my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. The now familiar click of the camera sounded in the air and I turned to Yasu about to speak when Mai and Masako entered the room, both carrying the others tea.

Everyone thanked the two and all began chatting once again, Mai and Masako where talking amongst themselves, Ayako and Bou-San were still arguing but in a playful, joking way, which lead to Yasu taking more pictures of John and myself.

Naru walked out of his office, Lin leaving his shortly after.

"This isn't a cafe." Naru stated, looking at everyone, he then noticed my position and sighed, "Nor is this a place where you can lay wherever you please." He said, directly at me. I glanced at Naru and smiled.

"Well im just lounging in the lounge." I stated, before turning my back to Naru and burying my head into John's stomach, choosing to just ignore everyone. Once again I heard the camera before Naru told Yasu now is not the time for him to take pictures of something so unimportant. I huffed slightly to myself, which of course John felt.

I walked with Yasu, yawning slightly and still thinking about what happened earlier today. I actually almost kissed John, I've liked John ever since I first met him with Mai, after Naru made us work for him since I kinda broke his camera and Mai managed to injure Lin.

"Hey Rei, I wanna show you some of the pictures I got of you and John today." Yasu said out of nowhere, breaking the comfortable silence that was between us. I nodded my head and we sat on one of nearby benches. Yasu decided to show me the picture of John playing with my hair, a gentle smile was on his face, his blue eyes showing admiration but being beat out by a stronger emotion that I couldn't place.

Yasu then went to the picture where John and I almost kissed, I blushes just by looking at the picture. Our eyes both looked foggy, the same strange emotion from the picture filling both our eyes.

"Hey Yasu, what's the emotion in our eyes? It was in John's eyes in the last picture too." I asked curiously, Yasu smiled at me.

"Rei, both of you have that emotion in your eyes, every single picture I took you both have it." Yasu explained, I sighed and started laughing.

"You know, It's he same look that Mai…gives Naru…." I spoke, trailing off as my eyes widened and Yasu smirked at me. "I love John…I **love** John… Oh my god Yasu _**I love John!"**_I said excitedly.

"Has it always been this obvious? How did I not realize it before!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air, I turned and hugged Yasu.

"Thank you, so much Yasu! You are the best fake brother like, ever!" I said, thanking him happily.

"Oh, and um Yasu, think that you could send me the first two pictures that you showed me?" I asked nervously. Yasu smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course! Now we should probably get you back home before Mai throws a fit and tries to put m head on a steak." Yasu said jokingly as we walked home.

Now how to confess to John.

I stared the pictures Yasu sent me, It just looks so obvious, how did I not realize it sooner. I sat on my bed staring at my Phone before clicking on the second picture and quickly typing in a quick message before sending to to John and laying down to finally fall asleep.

_[Rei] 00:13_

_A picture is worth a thousand words,_

_Do you agree? :)_

_-Rei_

I walked into the SPR early the next morning with Mai, smiling widely and laughing. As soon as we entered I noticed John and Yasu sitting on the couch we were at yesterday, I said hello to the both of them, my stomach knotting up nervously at seeing John.

"Hello Rei," John said smiling up at me, I waved and sat down in between them.

"So boys, what have I missed?" I asked, looking at the two of them, Yasu held a mischievous smile and John started blushing.

"Nothing really, I'm just going to get an amazing picture of you and John anytime soon." Yasu explained, I tilted my head at him.

"What do you mean? What kind of amazing picture?" I questioned and surprising John was the one who answered.

"He means this kind." He said before he suddenly pulled me close and connected his lips to mine, I froze in shock before reality dawned on me. John Brown was kissing me. His lips were on mine. I slowly closed my eyes and responded to the kiss, sliding my hands behind his neck, pulling up closer as one of his hands rested at the base of my neck and the other at my waist.

We heard the tell-tell sign of the camera taking a picture but I payed no mind to it, sadly we had to pull away for air.

"A picture may be worth a thousand words," John began, smiling lightly,

"But the only words I need are I love you."


End file.
